


A drop of honey makes a difference

by Nekton



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Gen, Joxaren | The Joxter Meets Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: Joxter finds out Snufkin exist and tries to be a good dad. Unfortunately his past starts catching up to him.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Cat dad has returned

19 Years had passed since Joxter had left Moominvalley. Today he finally returned to see Mymble again. He wondered if she still loved him even though he left. 

"I see Moominvalley hasn't changed much," he whispered to himself. Taking out his handmade flute Joxter played a tune that made most of the forest birds start flocking to the sound. 

(He's playing 'Lost woods' from legend of Zelda) 

The song was interrupted by rustling in the bushes. Quickly his instincts took over and the ran into the woods. Someone was chasing after him but being cat like creature; a Mumrik, speed and stealth was his profession. 

Quickly hiding in some bushes the footsteps ran passed him. Jumping from his hiding spot Joxter pounce on the little creature. "Gah!" 

To his surprise it was a small girl. "Wait a minute! You're not Snufkin!," she shouted. 

"Oh, you thought I was someone else. Why were you hiding?" 

The tiny girl smiled. "I was going to scare him this spring! I've never seen a frightened expression on him." 

"I see, you wanted to scare your friend." 

"You know my so well." 

The two discussed a perfect way to scare Snufkin; whoever that was. Joxter asked for her name. 

"It's Little My." 

Wait

....

WHAT? 

"LITTLE MY? MYMBLE'S DAUGHTER?" 

The scream shocked My. "Yes that's my name and you are?" 

"Joxter." 

My's face went from shock to worry. "Joxter? The guy who dated my mother for a while?" 

"Yes! You remember me!," Joxter said happily. 

"Oh..yeah...when you left mom she kept a part of you with her," My said meekly. "Honestly, we didn't think you'd ever return so mother didn't try to find you." 

Joxter felt his heart best faster. "What are you saying?" 

With a deep breathe she blurted out," YOU HAVE A SON." 

Joxter. Exe. Has stopped working.


	2. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come away, O human child!   
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery hand in hand,   
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.

"It's hard to believe he's Snufkin's dad," a strange voice said. 

"Well, he is and I don't know if Snufkin will like him." 

That's My's voice. 

Groaning Joxter opened his eyes to see three faces looking at him. Two he recognized but the third no. Little My and Moomin were there however, a miniature look-a-like of his friend was standing at the edge of the couch he was on. 

"Moomin?," he asked tiredly. 

"Nice to see you too, Joxter," Moomin said. "It's Moominpappa now though." 

A small smile appeared on the Mumrik's face. "I see you've been busy." 

Moominpappa blushed in embarrassment while the rest laugh. 

The younger one stepped foward. "I'm Moomintroll; Snukfin's good friend." 

"Nice to meet you Moomintroll I'm Joxter." 

Joxter thought about his now apparent son. Snufkin is a very unique name. 

"Mom always knew you would return but nineteen years? Seriously?," My grumbled. 

"I'm sorry," Joxter said quietly. 

Moominpappa spoke," well, no dwelling on the past now. What's done is done." 

A woman holding plate of food came in the room. "Mama!," Moomin said hugging his mother. 

"You must be Joxter! I've heard so much about you," she said. 

The group talked among each other telling stories of their adventures. However, Joxter didn't tell them everything. 

🙃🙃♎️♊️👭😗😝🤗🤗🤗🤗😒😒😒😒😒😒😟😟😟🤗🤗😝😛😗😘🤑🤗🤗😏

Snufkin walked down the road hoping to see his friends again. "Moomintroll will be very pleased to know I've brought souvenirs this time," he whispered to himself. 

A low growl caught his attention. "It seems like my stomach wants one as well." The of grilled meat reached his nose. Following the smell he reached an outside restaurant with people eating delicious looking food. 

Fortunately Snufkin had some money he got from helping a man from a well. 

"Would you like to be seated sir." 

He jumped from where he stood. A young woman with leaf-like hair motioned him to a table. Sitting down and ordering his meal the young Mumrik began to notice some things. 

Everyone in the restaurant looked to be part of an animal or plant. What were they? 

Fairies? 

Could they be? Had he intruded their party? Should he leave? 

A plate of cooked fish, beans, rice, and bread were brought to him. His drink was some sort of berry juice. "Thank you," he told the waiter. 

Avoiding eye contact eating his food as carefully and quickly as possible it was a shock when someone forced his head their direction. The physical contact itself made him shudder. 

This person looked like an anthropomorphic black cat. Snufkin could tell the cat was female. The realization of what she was scared him. She was a cat sidhé. 

A fairy cat. 

The cat sidhe widened her eyes and said," I'm sorry." She let go of his face. "Thought you were someone I knew." 

A group of male cat sidhe were behind her wearing only shorts and showing their white chest. The female wore a simple red dress. 

"It's okay though this is the first I've met an actual cat sidhe," Snufkin said. 

The cat sidhe chuckled. "Well, you're the third Mumrik I've met in my life." 

"Only the third?" 

"Yes, my half-brother and his mother were the first two." 

A moment of silence. 

"Oh how rude of me for being a disturbance! I should get going!" 

Snufkin tried to calm her down. "It's okay. My name is Snufkin by the way." 

"Snufkin? What a cute name." She smiled. "I'm Tiny Tin-Tin." 

They shook hands. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Tin-Tin." 

One of the male cat sidhe walked up to her. "Lady Tin-Tin we must go now." 

"Well, goodbye Snufkin. Hope to see you again." 

"I hope so too." 

She turned to leave but stopped. "Snufkin if you happen to meet a Mumrik with black fur and sharp blue eyes tell him 'Timmy Tutu' has passed." 


	3. Past

"Get out of my sight." 

Eight year old Joxter looked at his younger half-brother. They were only two months apart. 

"Didn't you hear me? Get out of my sight!" 

An apple was thrown at him. It hurt. 

"Turk Ta-Ta please stop," he said meekly. 

Turk only smirked. "Why should I? You're just a mistake father took in because he couldn't keep himself controlled!" 

Joxter frowned. "Stop! You're just repeating what the grown ups say and grandma doesn't like that." 

Turk didn't seem to like that remark. "Don't call her that! He's my mom's mother not your's!" 

With that he ran away. 

The Mumrik's attention went to the old female cat sidhé coming out of her hut. She began leaning towards her right when immediately Joxter ran up to her. For three years he had been doing this. 

If you were to see that you'd think 'he's so attached' but that wasn't the case. If he didn't the old cat would hurt herself. 

He saw her die from a bad fall.

Forebodings. That what Joxter would tell you when he sense something bad was about to happen. His true ability. Clairvoyance. 

Such an ability must be kept secret at all times. His mother wanted it that way. Despite her being bedridden most of his life mother was mother. 

Her beautiful golden fur was something to be admired and she was kind and strong willed. His father, Terry Be-Be loved her with all his heart. 

What was Joxter's family made up of? 

Cat Sidhé. 

They are faery folk who look like black cats with white chest. Like most creatures they divide into clans and territories. Terry Be-Be was the current leader of Night clan. 

Their territory is mostly forest. 

"Big brother! Big brother!" 

A small kit with a pink dress ran up to him. "My momma said that Turk hurt you again!." 

"Tiny Tin-Tin it doesn't concern you," Joxter said. 

A scoff came from Myrtle Mimi, his grandmother, "that child is such a brat! I don't see why my daughter influences that boy so much," she growled. "I told that girl a long time ago that the clan leader can have more than one wife!" 

Her body began leaning again. Joxter helped her stand. 

"You're such a good boy Joxter I can't wait for you to lead this clan." 

Later that night, Joxter walked into his mother's room. Her beautiful golden fur and grey eyes shined from the lantern. 

"Hi momma," he said happily.

His mother smiled. "Hello baby." 

Climbing onto the bed he hugged her so tightly. "Momma tell me a story about your travels in the outside world." 

"Okay sweetheart." 

The outside world. Something that he'll never see in his life. Clans members are to never leave or else they'll be rouges. As the heir Joxter had less of a chance see such wonders his mother describe. 

Her back is messed up. 

She got into a terrible accident while pregnant with him.

"Momma why doesn't your family come visit?," he asked. 

"They're to faraway my son but when the time comes I'll see them again." 


	4. Blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry Be-Be: son
> 
> Joxter: yes papa? 
> 
> Terry Be-Be: how old are you boy? 
> 
> Joxter: I am three papa! 
> 
> Terry Be-Be: take this knife, go hunt bear
> 
> Joxter:.....just one? 
> 
> Terry Be-Be:😈

Years ago.

Hodgkins looked at the Mumrik child. The boy seemed to smile quite often but he knew the youngster had no happiness in him whatsoever. Those eyes don't lie. They hold no emotion in them as he can tell. 

"Where are your parents young one?," he asked hoping to find out where his family is. 

No response. He just kept that smile on his face. The boy's clothes look roughed up. 

"I understand if you don't want to answer now but it's going to storm soon," Hodgkins said. "Come inside my house until it ends." 

The boy followed behind him for the journey home. All that time Hodgkins was hoping he didn't end up with a psychopath. 

Once at the house Muddler came out happily. "You're finally back uncle I-" he looked at the boy. "Who's this?" 

"Joxter," the boy said. "My name is Joxter." 

Muddled smiled. "Nice to meet you! How old are you?" 

"Eleven."

Joxter ended up staying with them for longer than Hodgkins expected. It was obvious the child went through something traumatic that resulted into him being alone. 

The first few nights he had nightmares. Hodgkins would here him crying in his sleep and would offer comfort." 

He said nothing about his past. Muddler nor Hodgkins tried to pressure him. Seasons passed by so quickly. Joxter had to learn as much as he could from Hodgkins during his puberty years. 

Hodgkins taught as much as he could but Joxter was of a different species so there were some things he couldn't explain. He also had to teach the young Mumrik not everyone likes getting a dead animal as a gift. 

😝♊️😡😑😑😡🕷🕷🕷😡😡😡😡😡🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷😁😁😁😂😂🕷🕷😑😡

Snufkin arrived Moomin valley playing a new spring tune (he's playing "rockabye" by clean bandit) when without warning something snatched him from the ground. He screamed and freaked out making cat noises until realizing it was a net. 

"Caught you!" 

That was a voice he can never forget. "Fooled once again by my own sister," he chuckled. "How did I not see that coming?" 

Little My giggled and undid the trap. It was high enough for him Safely land on his feet. Any higher he would've gotten hurt. 

"Alright let's go to Moominhouse now," My said and she began running. 

"Why in such a hurry?," Snufkin asked. 

My shouted," it's an emergency which very much concerns you!" 

An emergency?! 

Snufkin ran after My as his tail began puffing up in worry. Once at the door Moominpappa opened the door and the tiny gremlin rushed inside.

"Hello Snufkin! You came!" 

Rushing inside the young Mumrik asked," what's the emergency?!" 

Moominpappa laughed. "It's not really an emergency but this is a serious matter." 

Confusion settled into Snufkin. Why did My lie like that? 

"Um..." 

Snufkin turned to see another Mumrik with black fur and sharp blue eyes. 

"You're Snufkin, aren't you?," he asked. 

"Yes," Snufkin said. "I am." 

The Mumrik gulped. "My name is Joxter.." 

Snufkin's eyes widened. Joxter? That would mean he's...

"I'm you're father." 

Snufkin. Exe. Has stopped working.


	5. Throuple

They've been sitting in silence for almost two hours. Honestly, what was he suppose to say? 'hey son I never knew you existed until Little My told me! Can we bond now?' 

Yeah, like that would be an appropriate thing to say. Not like Joxter ever cared about such things. 

"So...," he started off," do you have any questions?" 

Snufkin looked up at him with a surprised expression. The older Mumrik mentally punched himself for asking such a question. 

"Yes! Well....oh geez how do I start," Snufkin said looking nervously at his father. Taking a deep breathe he finally asked," where were you all this time?" 

Hoping start some kind of relationship with his child Joxter replied," I've been around the world, so to speak." 

This seemed to really interest the young Mumrik. Joxter told Snufkin his adventures in different countries and his son did the same. They joked and they laughed until a knock came from the door. 

"Coming," Moomin called out. He opened the door and a female snork with blonde hair came in. 

"Snorkmaiden!," Moomin said and ran up to her kissing. 

Snufkin's eyes lit up and he practically jumped into her arms purring. 

.....

It shouldn't have been a surprise when Snufkin told him they were a throuple. He, Moomintroll, and Snorkmaiden have been a thing for almost a year. (I ship the Springtime trio 😆). 

'I can see the apple never falls to far from the tree,' he thought happily. 'Your grandfather had three wives.' 

"It's not my place to judge and as long as you're happy I'm fine with that." It's all he can say really. 

😠😛❤️🛏🛏😛😄😟😆🙂😈🛏💩🙃😆😏😆🛏🙃😍🤑🤗😟😞😟😟😞😞🙁🙁

"Are you sure he really accepts us," Moomin asked Snorkmaiden. The two were waiting for Snufkin to come out of Moominhouse. 

Snorkmaiden made a serious face. "Now Moomin, Joxter can't just immediately deny us like that," she said. "Snufkin is old enough to make his own decisions and even if he says 'no' it's not like his son listen." 

She was right. If Joxter disapproved Snufkin wouldn't take orders from him, even though he's his father. 

"She's right he has no authority over me whatsoever." 

Both white creatures jumped realizing Snufkin was behind them. 

"Jeez, Snufkin you could at least tell us you were already outside," Moomin said. 

Snufkin chuckled. "Sorry about that!" 

"Moomin, Snorkmaiden, Snufkin!" 

Sniff was running to them. When he made it the poor thing was out of breathe. "Is something wrong Sniff?," Moomin asked. 

The brown furred being proudly lifted up what looked like a map. "I found a map that could possibly lead to buried treasure!," he said excitedly. 

The three others seemed interested and decided to accompany Sniff on the journey. Honestly, what could go wrong?


	6. Crisis averted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can get my references I applaud you.

Joxter was sleeping on the couch while Moominpappa, Moominmama, and Little My were having lunch. It was surprising that My was eating quietly as possible to hopefully not wake the Mumrik up. 

She must really respect him. 

Suddenly without warning, Joxter jumped from the couch and ran to the door. "By my tail, Joxter what's gotten into you?!," Moominpappa asked. 

"Forebodings." It was all he said before dashing out the house in such speed everyone had never seen. 

"Did you know he could run that fast?," Moominmama asked her husband. 

Moominpappa shook his head. "In all my years I've never seen him run so quickly." 

Whatever this foreboding was it meant business. 

🙂😜😝🤗🤗🙄😱😯💤😺👽👽😺🏀🎱🎱🏐🏒🍻🍻🍸🍸🍷🍵☕️☕️🍵🍿🍵⚽️

"Brutus do you think they'll make good money?" 

Brutus was a slave trader. He looked through the binoculars at the four young creatures who were going to the river. It was a Mumrik, a Moomin, a female Snork, and some furry brown thing. 

"The Mumrik and snork would sell nicely as a sex slaves. The other two could be sold as labor ones. We have to take out the Mumrik first but don't damage him," he said to his team mates. "He won't sell good being bruised." 

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Ah, I see~," an unknown voice said. "The less damage the higher the price." 

He turned to see a black furred Mumrik looking at him. The smile was ever so calm but his eyes were cold and emotionless. His team mates were dead. How did he not hear anything?

"You-" 

He was kicked multiple times in the chest before landing on his back. The Mumrik stood above him with a bloody machete in hand. Brutus had to think of something. 

"Wa-wait," he said in the most pathetic voice that could be mustered. "I'm being forced to do this! It's not like I enjoy hurting people but I don't want to get hurt myself!" 

The Mumrik made an expression he couldn't read. "I see you're being forced," he said quietly. "Well then, I'll help you!" 

Was this guy for real? "Re-really?" 

Even though Brutus was lying through his teeth there might a chance to escape. 

"But first you need punishment." 

His blood went cold. "Punishment?"

The Mumrik smiled. "Though you were forced it doesn't change the fact many people got hurt and killed by your actions." 

He bent down closer to Brutus. "I could just gouge out your eyes, pull some teeth, chop of ears," he said with a dreadfully calm voice. "Maybe cut your stomach and rip out some organs." 

"What?" 

"But don't worry after punishment I'll help you!" 

Both anger and fear entered Brutus. "Don't be fucking around with me!" He took a dagger he had hidden and began swinging like crazy. "Die you damn vagabond!" 

The Mumrik jumped away and Brutus stood up trying to stab at him. It was to fast. By the time Brutus realized what happened his head hit the ground. 

It's said the head was conscious for a few seconds after being detached from the body. In Brutus's case it was very true. The last thing he saw were cold blue eyes. 

⛷🏸🏑🏒🏂⛸🍷🍵🍵☕️🍼☕️🎷🎺🎸🎸🚓🚑🚑🚑🚑🚑🎧🎸👾🎺🎮👾🎸🎸

Joxter sighed. A crisis was averted. "You know if you just surrendered without a fight I would've just handed you over to the inspector," he said to the lifeless body. "Then again I'm not great with authorities either." 

Looking around the Mumrik face palmed. "Now think of a way to get rid of the bodies." 


	7. Woodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🐱

"Can't believe a rock slide would just appear out of nowhere," Snorkmaiden said in a disappointed tone. Before they could even reach the cave a rock slide happened and it block the entrance. Fortunately none of them were hurt. 

Sniff looked so depressed. "Treasure...I had such high hopes," he whimpered. Snufkin patted his back. 

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be." 

They went back Moominhouse where Moominmama gave Sniff his favorite cookies to try and cheer him up. 

"Mama where's Joxter?," Moomin asked. 

Moominmama shrugged. "He woke up earlier and ran out only telling us 'forebodings'," she said. 

Snufkin looked at the forest. "If he doesn't come back by nightfall I'll go look for him," he said. The Mumrik knew his father hadn't left for good because Joxter's belongings were still in the house. 

"I'll go with you," Moomin said. 

"Thanks Moomin." 

🚵🏼⚽️⚽️🏂😆😋😘😝🤗😒😒😒😑😒😒😒😑😒😒🤗😏😳😟😎😫😫😰😰😨😩

He had seen this tree for the tenth time. Joxter couldn't believe he got himself lost after hiding those bodies in that cave. He managed to get out on time before a cave in happened only to tumble down the steep hill. 

His body was aching a bit even though he had the longevity of Mumrikar and Cat Sidhé combined Joxter was still a middle-aged man. He wasn't fond of killing but he'd been doing it for a long time. 

The sun was starting to set but it was fine. He'd travelled during the night before. A chorus of hushed giggles reached his ears. Looking around he saw five glowing eyes hiding in the bushes. 

Keeping his machete hidden in his clothes Joxter stood there waiting but smiled knowing that these were woodies. Woodies don't grow as tall as a Mumrik but a good decent size non the less. 

He's met adult woodies during his travels and they've always had a great sense of fun. "What are you doing here children?," he asked calmly. 

The woodies stopped smiling. "You're not papa," one of them said breathlessly. He had to leave now. If he stayed any longer these kids' screams wake the whole forest. 

Turning to go a tiny hand grabbed his pants. "Wait, you are a Mumrik just like papa!," she cried out in excitement.

"I am a Mumrik but what does that have to do with me?," he asked. 

Another woody answered," because you might know where papa is!" 

Joxter shook his head. "Just because I'm a Mumrik doesn't mean anything. Our kind travels a lot." 

The woodies frowned. "No! Papa comes every spring and only leaves during the winter!" 

It felt like someone had dropped a bombshell. He had grandchildren and Snufkin never said anything. "So you're Snufkin's kids?" 

They smiled and nodded. "That would make you lot my grandchildren." 

Suddenly more woodies came of nowhere cheering. Twenty four. That's how many kids there were. The children lifted him up and carried him to a cabin where a female hemulen was. 

She tilted her head in confusion as the children set Joxter down. "Honestly, even as children woodies have the strength of ants when in numbers," she said. "Would someone please explain why this man is here?" 

One of the brown creatures shouted," he's papa's papa!" 

It was followed by a chorus of cheers. 

The old hemulen smiled," it's nice to meet the father of Snufkin," she said shaking his hand. Joxter felt himself blossom with happiness. First, finding out he has a son now, finding out he's got grandchildren. 

Oh, what a wonderful time to be alive. 

"Would you like to come in for tea and biscuits?," the hemulen asked. 

Joxter entered the house the children followed. It was quite a lively place similar to Mymble's. His heart started to ache remembering the women he left behind. "Something wrong Pop-pop?," a really small woody asked. 

"I'm just reminiscing a bit." 

"Tell us a story pop-pop!," another shouted. 

It followed by a chorus of 'yeahs', 'please', and 'tell us'. 

The hemulen looked at Joxter as if she was about to apologize. 'It's okay,' he mouthed. 

"I shall tell of my adventures on the Ocean Orchestra." 

The children went to bed afterwards. They seemed tired and a good story just what was needed. "That was a lovely story Joxter, sir," the old hemulen said as she handed him tea. 

He began to drink teh tea when a tiny paw tugged his trousers. It was a woody with pale eyes. Blind. Joxter felt his heart tug for blind creatures hardly survive in the wild. 

"Oh is there something wrong?," he asked. 

The child face his direction of voice. "I wanna feel your face." Sitting the woody on his lap the tiny felt the fur. "You have fur on your face but papa has a smooth face." 

Another woody came up and said," Luka it's bedtime." 

"Okay." Luka took the other's hand and walked away. 

"That's the twenty-fifth woody," the hemulen said. 

Joxter flickered his tail. "I thought there was twenty-four at first." 

"Snufkin found him floating down a river in a boat a few months ago, but we aren't sure why." 

😝😘😆😝😋🎧🎧🎧😋😋🕷😆🙃😗😎🤗😏😒😒😒😡🙄🙄🙄😒😟😳😳😎🙂

Looking for his father was harder than Snufkin thought. According to Moominpappa is that Mumrik didn't want to be found he won't be. Did his dad hide on purpose? 

"You should probably head back home Moomin," Snufkin said. "Your eyes weren't made for the night and Snorkmaiden might be worried." 

Moomin looked at him in surprise. "Are you crazy? If Snorkmaiden doesn't see me with you she'll be absolutely livid!" 

Seeing no other choice he grabbed Moomin's paw. "Then let me at least guide you through the forest." 

The two walked a little more when they both heard giggling. "Are you hearing what I'm hearing?," he whispered to Moomin who nodded. 

"You must be joking," a tiny voice said. 

"No I'm not! I swear woodies totally snatched him off the ground!," said another. 

The two stayed in silence. "Are you sure that's Snufkin's papa? He could be lying." 

Ignoring the two creatures chatting Snufkin and Moomin ran to the direction of where the woodies lived. 

Upon arriving the spotted the old hemulen woman coming out the door. "Oh Snufkin!," she said after spotting them. "And Moomintroll." 

"Nice to see you too Ms. P," Snufkin said. "Is my father here?" 

(Ms. P is short for Park keeper) 

Ms. P nodded and let them inside. Joxter was curled in an arm chair purring. He was sleeping. "Papa." Snufkin began poking him. The blue eyes slowly opened. 

"Oh Snufkin," Joxter yawned. "You found me." 

They left the cabin and headed back to Moominhouse. 

😯🎸🎸😗😑🎸😑😗😘😡😆🙂😫🚑🚑🏂🎸🎸🏂🍵👾🏂😩😘🎧😑👾🍵⚽️🍵

Tiny Tin-Tin stood at the river's edge watching the stars. Worry hung over her for Nightclan was small and still recovering from the tragedy many years ago. 

"My leader why are you here," an old she-cat made Rya Re-Re asked walking up to her. 

"Just watching the stars." 

This answer didn't seem to convince Rya. "If you're thinking about that young Mumrik child I understand," she said sitting next to Tiny. "His appearance reminds you of Joxter." 

"Yes, I was hoping my brother was alive along with Turk Ta-Ta." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was Joxter's offspring but that's a fifty-fifty chance," said Rya. As a medicine cat she could listen to Starclan if a message was sent. 

A message Tiny was hoping to get. Suddenly the old feline stood up and shuddered as she looked at the sky. "Your worries will be lowered Tiny Tin-Tin," she spoke in a voice that didn't seem like her's. 

"My worries? When?" 

Rya relaxed. "I don't know that's all Starclan sent me but we'll find out when the time comes." 


End file.
